


Kissing an oak in spring

by Yingchen



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingchen/pseuds/Yingchen
Summary: In the hospital, Finkel still got a mission：Look after a Captain.
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Kissing an oak in spring

弗莱迪 芬克尔参军后接到的第一个单独任务是照顾上尉K。  
准确讲这不算一项正式任务，只是医生询问他是否愿意帮忙照看另一位伤员。  
“没问题。”芬克尔保证。他完全明白是怎么一回事，让轻伤患者照顾重伤患者，再理所当然不过的事。  
当年他不知道这项任务会占用那么长时间，直到生命尽头，成为下士弗莱迪 芬克尔最后一个任务。

上尉K。  
他的确是位上尉，也的确名字首字母包含“K”，因此所有的医护提起他都是，“上尉K”。  
这无疑让弗莱迪忐忑的心情雪上加霜，他甚至没机会根据名字猜猜自己即将面对什么样的人。  
军官的病房在三楼。芬克尔拎着水杯毛巾牙刷站在病房门口，透过门缝能看见里面对称摆着四张床，四个床头柜，一套桌椅外加一盏台灯。其它床位都空空荡荡，唯有靠近窗口的那张床边有人背对门站着，似乎在向外眺望。  
芬克尔抿了抿嘴，猛地推开门，两步跨进病房。  
“长官！二等兵弗莱迪 芬克尔……”  
之后的话他没说完。对方在他喊“长官”时跳了起来，手中半杯咖啡全洒在床褥上。  
实际芬克尔也吓坏了，茫然盯着对方脸上蒙的纱布。  
没人告诉他，上尉K是个盲人。

人们或许容易想象一个失去手或腿的人的不幸，然而失去一双眼睛的痛苦却似乎格外深重。也许这就是为什么一次失明能换一个银质战伤勋章，而如果仅是普通受伤，则三次才能兑换一个。医生每天给上尉K换两次药，芬克尔在第一次上尉K扭头“看”他时便自觉走出去。  
每当换完药，上尉K的衬衫都是湿透的。

头几天没有任何对话。芬克尔猜对方还在生气。因为洒掉的咖啡，上尉K不得不睡在另一张床上。芬克尔主动提出来自己可以将湿掉床褥换掉，然而上尉一言不发摸索墙走到另一张床躺下，将被子拉到头顶。  
总体而言，除去冷漠，作为室友上尉K而言没什么好让芬克尔抱怨的。非要挑出什么毛病，那就是他花费太多时间坐在窗边床尾玩弄烟盒。  
打开，合上，再打开……  
两个动作如钟表两根指针般循环往复。声音不算大，可听久了也让人厌烦。  
有时上尉也会一动不动“凝视”打开的烟盒。这个动作让芬克尔背后发毛。理智告诉他对方什么也不见，而直觉叫嚣理智是扯淡。最近新来了一批伤员，护士和洗衣工忙于揉洗染血的绷带而无暇顾及沾咖啡渍床单，靠窗那张床在夜晚便依旧空着。  
芬克尔不知道他还能为上尉K做些什么。上尉不与芬克尔说话，拒绝芬克尔提出的一切帮助。实际经过一周观察，除了看不见以及失去靠窗的床铺外，上尉一切看起来好极了。第一件事芬克尔无能为力，不过在离开病房前他认为自己能弥补第二件。

事实证明这个善意的举动再次酿成大祸。芬克尔用两板巧克力贿赂洗衣女工趁上尉摸索走向洗手间（提出的帮助同样被拒绝）时将那张床上被褥枕套换了遍，打包好自己物品，准备向上尉K告别。  
“长官。”  
他向进门的上尉敬礼，尽管病人什么也看不见。  
“您原先的床铺刚刚已经重铺了，您可以……”  
上尉K表情瞬间凝固起来，踉跄扑向床铺。芬克尔被他突如其来的举动吓住，剩下的话卡在喉咙口。下意识得，芬克尔小跑跟上对方脚步。上尉跪在床边，双手胡乱在枕头下摸索着。随即病人猛然昂起头:  
“我的烟盒在哪里？”  
上尉揪住他的衣领，像飓风般裹住芬克尔。他身体被拽着左右摇晃，连带眼里的世界都在颤动。  
“什、什么，长官？”  
“烟盒，烟盒，我的烟盒……”  
病人一把甩开芬克尔，扑在床上妄图在平展的床单上找到藏匿那个小东西的褶皱。接着将整张床板掀翻在地上。  
“枕头下面……我的烟盒！”  
上尉最后几近在歇斯底里尖叫。他踉跄起身，跌跌撞撞朝门走去，左手撕扯着缠裹在脸上的纱布。芬克尔双手穿过对方腋下，试图禁锢住上校双臂。但上尉K的反应完全不像一个盲人。芬克尔还没来及收紧手臂，上尉便用手肘击中了他的小腹，接着绊住他的小腿在芬克尔倒地之际又补了一拳。  
半层楼都能听到他们搞出的动静。病人们站在走廊里伸长脖子，想弄明白发生了什么事。迟迟赶到的医生不得不给上尉K一针才使暴躁的男人安静下来。芬克尔将瘫倒的病人扶上床躺下，然而上尉还不肯放弃。  
“烟盒……烟盒……”  
对方手指神经质般收拢几下，还是无法抗衡药物，缓缓顺着芬克尔袖子滑下来。最终上尉如强行被卸掉齿轮的钟表僵硬平躺在床上，只剩嘴唇仍不停颤动着。  
“……我的……”  
医生扬起眉毛，其中的暗示溢于言表。而芬克尔捂着肚子奔向楼梯，拼命祈祷洗衣工的工作效率不要太高。

那天注定是不眠之夜。上尉K躺下没多久，芬克尔也被送进手术室转了一圈。对方那拳不偏不倚，正打在他原先伤口上，加上剧烈运动，轻微内出血。眼下他也无需再着急离开医院了。麻醉剂过去后，芬克尔的伤口隐隐作痛。他瞪大眼睛，盯着对面床上黑色的人影。  
月光从窗帘缝隙漏进房间，洒落在床头柜上的银质烟盒。  
那些伤痛对弗莱迪 芬克尔来讲已经无关紧要。他在被子下咬紧牙，然而身体依旧不受控制得不住战栗着。他床板发出轻微的咔哒声在寂静的病房里越来越响，以致芬克尔无法听见上尉K的呼吸。  
在水盆里找到烟盒后，为补偿上尉的损失芬克尔擅自打开了它。里面有两三根发黄香烟，还有上尉K的合影。照片里的上尉看起来还在军校，和金发的男人相互勾搭着肩，褪色的笑容封固在两个学生永远年轻英俊的脸上。  
芬克尔像被灼伤般猛然合上烟盒。  
他从没想过，也从不敢去想。  
他不是唯一一个患病的人。

“在对男人和男人之间以及人与牲畜之间进行违反本性的性行为判罚监禁的同时，也要对其宣布剥夺其公民权”  
——175条款

弗莱迪 芬克尔在十二岁发现自己有“肮脏的毛病”。那是一个七月，天正火热。他和游泳队几个伙伴从学校跑到河边，像往常一样穿着短裤跳进水里，比赛谁能从河底摸上石头。芬克尔还记得洒满阳光的河面。日光将蓝绿色水面调和成新叶般的金绿色。此时若从水底向上看，就能瞧见大块随水波浮动的透亮光斑，如教堂玫瑰窗上镶嵌的彩绘玻璃。它们比玫瑰窗还要美，因为所有光影都是变幻流淌的。  
直到下午四点，男孩们才慢吞吞相互打闹着游往岸边。芬克尔将拾到的石头含在嘴里，好空出双手向同伴泼水。在脚开始能触碰上河滩时，一个男孩猛然从后面扑上来抱住他。这也是他们惯玩的把戏，从背后钩住同伴的脖子，前面的人再在水中靠倒翻摆脱。  
一切的一切和以往的任何一天一模一样。芬克尔从偷袭者胳膊中挣脱后，在水下环住对方的腰。他们双腿绞缠在一起，一同下沉。以往走到这一步芬克尔便赢了，他是泳队水性最好的，既不害怕下潜，也不担心因为憋不住气被迫上浮。  
其他人都知道这一点，故而当芬克尔先浮出水面时，不仅围观数秒的伙伴，连已经上岸的人也回过头。  
另一个男孩跟着浮上来，诧异看向芬克尔。“怎么了？”  
水不断顺着芬克尔的脸下淌。他用手狠狠抹了两把，没有任何用，水珠仍不断从发根，眼睛，耳朵流淌出来。男孩伸手想要拉他，芬克尔猛然潜入水。再次浮上来是他漂在河中央，同伴们远远在河岸边呼唤他。   
“芬——克——尔——”  
水仍源源不断得从皮肤滑过。芬克尔听见自己声音干涩得说：  
“我将石头咽下去了。”

芬克尔退出了游泳队。尽管他是所有人中游得最快、最好的。

烟盒几乎成为压在他舌尖的第二块石头。芬克尔不知道自己该如何面对上尉。他的目光总在自己察觉前就不自主得往窗前那张病床飘去。  
上尉K睡了回原先的位置，芬克尔现在正睡在他对面。  
他试图用这个理由安慰自己，然而心底知道完全不是床铺位置所造成的。  
烟盒随后只在上尉K拿回时打开过一次。芬克尔在对方小心用手指触碰烟盒盖时转过身，像突兀撞破别人最隐私的事。如今他知道了病人的指尖在触摸什么，纱布下的眼睛在凝视什么，病房里却再听不到烟盒开合的响声。芬克尔再没见过那个烟盒，上尉K一定将它放在旁人更无法触及的地方。他对此有愧疚，可在心底，在那块石头下落的方向，他知道自己还是在羡慕甚至有嫉妒的。  
上尉K的头发是茶棕色，窗口阳光照进来时也泛金色。那张照片拍摄的时间不短，芬克尔无法看清楚照片里上尉的眼睛。有时他看着上尉脸上蒙的纱布，会想象下面的眼睛是什么样子，然后带入照片里。似乎无论什么样的眼睛都很合适，因为照片上的人站在同伴身边显得如此快乐。  
芬克尔无法想象那样的快乐。  
他嘴里泛起石头的味道。

“眼药早中晚每日三次。最近不要直视强光，不要阅读，不要写字，总之一切用眼的事都不要做。”  
“我都明白，好医生。可那样我和瞎了又有什么区别？”  
“可以保证一周后你不会彻底瞎掉。”

芬克尔端午饭走入病房正听见医生与病人的对话。他眨了眨眼，有点难以置信。上尉并没失去眼睛，芬克尔心中升腾起由衷的喜悦，不自觉咧开嘴角。  
上尉K还能再看到烟盒里照片，还能再看见另一个人的脸庞。尽管这些事与芬克尔毫无关系，但他忍不住跟着高兴。  
哦，等等。  
芬克尔屏住呼吸。  
上尉还会看见他。  
上尉K还会看见他，会看见弗莱迪芬克尔。  
他突然想起自己很久没有理过发，虽然每天早上都梳了梳，可成效不大。

上尉将医生给的眼药扔进抽屉，接着扭过头，又将整个身子转过来正对着芬克尔。  
“嘿。”  
上尉K说。  
上尉的右眼依然被纱布遮挡着，露出的左眼是浅棕色，像加多了牛奶的咖啡。

芬克尔局促站着，余光飞快环扫过四周，方确定那声“嘿”确实是对他说的。  
嘿！  
不。  
希特勒万岁！  
不。  
太好了，我没想到您还有一只眼睛？  
不！  
幸好上尉没在意他内心的纠结，左右转动着眼珠，像活动一个太久没使用过的零件。  
“二等兵弗莱德 芬克尔，对吗？”  
“是，长官！”  
芬克尔挺直腰板，努力不让自己显出过于兴奋的样子。上尉竟记得他的名字。综合当时的混乱现场，芬克尔原本对此不抱任何希望。  
“你今年多大了？”  
“二十二岁，长官。”  
“二十二？”  
上尉K发出一声嗤笑。“我想听实话，士兵。”  
“……二十。”  
“这才对，好孩子。”  
芬克尔感到耳朵烧起来。即因为谎言被识破，也因为对方那句“好孩子”的语气。上帝，他绝望祈祷自己的脸不要也红得厉害。  
“想知道哪里露陷了吗？”  
“是，长官！”  
“因为不久前送到我手下的新兵平均年龄是二十岁。”  
上尉K朝他空洞得笑了笑。  
“我很久没见过二十二岁四肢健全还活着的青年了。”

夜晚熄灯后，芬克尔才想起来上尉K还没点眼药。对方在提醒下懊恼嘟囔着拉开抽屉。经过短暂的安静，芬克尔听到对面床传来的吸气声，接着抽屉传来一连串磕绊的合拢声。  
“长官？”  
“怎么了？”  
“您需要止痛片吗？我可以找护士拿一些。”  
对面沉默了一下。  
“不用。”  
又隔了两三秒，芬克尔听见对面补充道， “谢谢。”  
声音很温和，像树叶抚摸过他的头顶。  
芬克尔深吸一口气。  
“长官，我可以问一个问题吗？”  
“讲吧。”  
“您名字里的‘K’是？”  
“克伦岑多夫。不过我想你应该更愿意称呼简单点，对吧。”  
克伦岑多夫。芬克尔在心里默念了一边，即使这个名字再长些他也不介意。  
“长官……”  
“抱歉，芬克尔。那天我不该打你，听医生说挺严重的。我该早点向你道歉。”  
“哈？啊，不，没关系，那并不严重，长官。”  
芬克尔抿住嘴唇。理智告诉他这已经是结束对话的最好时机了，直觉说你不试试会后悔的。  
“嗯，长官……”  
“我看你是不打算睡觉了，二等兵。”  
对面的声音不耐烦起来。  
“今天是什么日子？祷告日吗？”  
他不敢再吭声。半晌，对面传来一声叹息。  
“问吧，小子。还有什么问题？”  
芬克尔咽了咽唾沫。在黑暗掩护下，他终于将扎根在心底的好奇，羡慕，嫉妒与向往推出齿间。  
“我……我看见您烟盒里有一张合影。”  
“那是私人物品。”  
“是，长官。对不起。”  
冷淡戒备的回答让芬克尔瞬间清醒过来。他狠不得抽自己一耳光。倘若能让时间回到他开口前，芬克尔愿意做任何事。正在他悔恨万分时，上尉K的声音却又传过来。虽然听起来有些犹豫，但上尉仍说了下去。  
“那是我有的最后一张照片。我们以前照过很多。他……”  
病房突兀得沉默下来。芬克尔等待着。  
“他是我的朋友。总之……且称呼他为C吧。我想……他不会介意的。”  
上尉口中C的军衔比他高，比他勇敢聪明，也比他更符合标准雅利安人相貌。  
“他几乎是宣传海报上画的人。虹膜颜色非常浅，像大雪过后刚刚放晴的天空。”  
那天夜里上尉的叙述非常简单。C是上尉K的朋友，两人被分配去了不同部队，见面机会越来越少。直到这次，在前线指挥部上尉K看见C。  
“然后他死了，我失去一只眼睛。”  
芬克尔在黑暗中感到对面的人长长呼出一口气，像推开老旧窗户时扬起的一片尘土。  
“好了。”  
上尉K轻声说。  
“故事结束。”

实际在之后两年里，C仍时不时出现在他们的对话中。芬克尔知道这是必然的，C与上尉K生命中最自由自在的时光捆绑在一起。上尉靠咀嚼自己的记忆活到现在，并将那些天方夜谭般的瑰丽场景分享给芬克尔。夜晚车水马龙的金屋，舞会里男扮女装的舞者，在街道上亲吻拥抱的情侣。这是上尉K过去的生活，他笃定这也会是芬克尔将来的生活。  
唯一出乎芬克尔意料的是，上尉K告诉他C有一个金发碧眼的妻子以及两个金发碧眼的孩子。谈起这件事上尉的态度比芬克尔平和得多，最后几乎在无奈地安慰他。  
“芬基，你要知道像他那样的人必须拥有自己的孩子，起码两个。没有孩子是不安全的。”

“在男人和男人的爱情中，没有任何忠诚可言，尽管他们曾经许诺过彼此相爱”  
——海因里希 希莱姆

再一次手术结束时医生取来一盒义眼让上尉K挑选。他把那些玻璃球递给芬克尔看：十四种颜色深浅不一的虹膜，每一种都是蓝色。芬克尔以往没注意过这些问题，然而今天他看着那些蓝眼睛，才开始想为什么制作者不能多制作一颗棕色的。  
上尉K非常仔细得一颗颗比对过去，时不时拿起两个走到窗边，迎光看玻璃在日光下折射的颜色。  
他最终选定二号，是颜色非常浅的蓝。

“有时候我想他们肯定遗憾我为什么不是两只眼睛都瞎了。这样世界上就可以多一个蓝眼睛，血统更纯正的雅利安人。”  
上尉K将装义眼的盒子还给医生后，对芬克尔说。无论说什么事上尉都是这样的语气，芬克尔不是很能分清楚他是在抱怨，调侃，生气，逗乐，讽刺，夸赞，口是心非还是打心底真这样觉得。就像那天夜里的对话。第二天早上起来，上尉K依然谈吐自如，仿佛什么都没发生过。徒留芬克尔独自纠结了几天。不过上尉K的话比以往多了。他和芬克尔聊天，和医生聊天，和护士聊天，有时走出病房与其他军官聊天。没多久整层楼都漫延着一股莫名其妙的氛围，芬克尔说不清楚，总之大家走路时的脚步似乎都比以往轻快。  
或许这就是上尉K开始康复的标志。

“芬克尔。”  
他转过身。眼前的上尉K熟悉又陌生。上尉理过发，穿着熨烫笔挺的军装，两只颜色不一的眼睛望着他。  
芬克尔一时无法分辨哪只是真，哪只是假。  
上尉K像召唤狗崽一样挥手叫他过来坐下。  
“许愿的时候到了。说说吧，未来有什么打算？我或许可以帮你。”  
“什么打算？”  
“打算，计划，男孩。”上尉K交叠着双手， “我不知道你之前部队的番号。不过那不重要。当然，如果你是空军或海军就当我没提，那里我一个认识的人都没有。陆军？党卫军？从私人角度，我建议你……”  
“你要去哪里？”  
问题脱口而出的那刻芬克尔都为自己的大胆惊讶。  
“您，我是说，您。呃，如果您不介意……对不起。我……”  
“青年营。”  
上尉K摆手让他别再纠结敬称。  
“还有什么能比训练一群八九岁的孩子上战场更让人期待呢？”上尉露出假笑。“我简直迫不及待了。”  
“我会打字，长官。”  
“好，那很好，孩子。”上尉K心不在焉地应和，“刚才我们说到哪儿了？我下午就要离开，时间有限，芬克尔。”  
“我会打字，也可以写报告，长官。”芬克尔说，“我参加过青年营，我知道里面的流程，我……”  
“嘿，嘿！慢一点，士兵。”  
“我想跟您一起前往，长官。”芬克尔盯着上尉的眼睛，无论是蓝色的，还是棕色的。“如果您允许的话。”  
“你没搞明白情况！”上尉K猛然站起来，“你不想上前线，没问题，芬克尔，这就是我为什么询问你的意见！我可以安排你去别的地方。如果你真喜欢训练小孩子，也没问题。我知道还有两个青年营，一个在……”  
“我想和您在一起，长官。”  
“我认为你是想找盖世太保报道。”  
“如果那是您希望的，我会一个人去的，长官。”  
“我最痛恨别人威胁我！”  
“我爱您。”  
当这句话真正说出口，芬克尔忽然一点也不害怕了。他看着怒气冲天的上尉，二十年来，头一次弗莱迪 芬克尔感到当年那块石子翻滚了两下，终于落在地上。  
“我爱您，长官。”

有那么一刻，芬克尔以为对方想朝他脑袋开一枪，打出个洞好将之前说的话通通塞进去。然而上尉却逐渐平静下来。他叹了口气，看向芬克尔的目光里悲伤，同情与怜悯交织在一起。  
“这是你第一次说出来，对吗？”  
上尉K疲倦得按住眉心。  
“天啊，芬克尔……”  
他又叹了气。  
“你只是个不知道自己在说什么的孩子。”  
上尉K挥手打断芬克尔还没出口的争论。  
“如果在十年前，芬克尔，我可以领你去金屋。我会邀请你跳舞，喝酒，做爱，直到天亮。五年前我可以给你去英国法国的船票，啊，法国就算了，或许你也愿意去美国，谁知道呢。而现在，芬克尔，你能明白吗？你很年轻，二十岁，我带给你的只会是死亡。因为那是我仅剩下的东西，也是这个国家仅剩下的。”  
上尉侧着头，芬克尔只能看见他右半张脸。冰冷的蓝眼睛嵌在眼窝里，笔直空洞地望向前方，如同招兵海报上的剪影。可芬克尔也知道就在另一面，还有一只不同颜色的眼睛。  
那只眼睛才是真的。  
“不止死亡，长官。”  
他走到上尉K面前蹲下，仰起头。  
“还有快乐。”  
芬克尔吻住上尉K。

上尉腰上别着手枪，靴子边插着匕首，双手能拧断成年人的脖子。  
然而他没有动。  
克伦岑多夫的嘴唇干燥而温暖，像在春天亲吻一棵橡树。


End file.
